


Drabbles

by annalyia



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalyia/pseuds/annalyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just little stories that have popped into my head or are requests from some of my friends!  A few of them might not even involve Anna and they are in no particular order, so there's that too :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna assists a woodpecker in preparing her nest. Based of a challenge I saw about limiting yourself to 500 words for a story.

“Hey, hey, hey it’s okay,” I say softly to the downy woodpecker that I am cradling in my hands.  She is chirping up a storm – something about how the hole that she had made in the tree had been filled.  I shush her until she quiets down and un-puffs her feathers.  “Now, tell me what’s wrong, dear.”

            “It’s my nest,” she says, “as I have told you for the fifteenth time, ma’am.  This lady here filled in my nest!  I was forced to lay my eggs on the ground, and there have been so many predators skulking around, so I am very worried about what might happen to them!” 

            I glance down and notice the small hole that the woodpecker has drilled into the ground.  Lying in it are five small eggs that had been colored brown by the dirt.  “I think that I can help you with this,” I tell her. 

            Placing the woodpecker on my shoulder, I climb up to the part of the tree where her nest was supposed to be – and honestly it’s not a bad place; she chose the end of a dead part of the trunk where no part of the tree’s nutrient transportation would be damaged.  Stuffed in the hole is what looks like thick, PVC plastic placed there by someone unaware of the consequences.  After managing to get a grip on the thing, I wriggle it out of the hole – it is well-stuck in there – and get rid of it with a snap of my fingers. 

            “Oh, thank you!” the woodpecker exclaims, chirping happily.  “This is wonderful; I can lay the rest of my eggs here.”  Her mood darkens again.  “Unfortunately, I’m not sure about the fate of my other ones.”

            “Here, let me handle that,” I tell her.  I place her on the tree so that she can put some finishing touches on her nest and hop down to the ground.  One by one, I take the eggs back to the woodpecker, her little voice showering me with praise each time. 

            “Oh, thank you so much, ma’am,” she says to me for the five-hundredth time.  “This means so much to me that you would take care of some-bird like me.”  If birds could smile, this downy woodpecker would be beaming from ear to ear.  “It means so very much, ma’am.”

            I pat her gently on the top of her head.  “It’s really no problem, Mrs. Woodpecker,” I reply.  “This _is_ technically my job, after all.”

            “I know it is, but still, thank you!”

            “You’re quite welcome.  Now tell me if you have any more trouble, okay?”

            I swear she almost faints.  “Sure thing!”  


	2. Feeding Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk this was just a short work that popped into my head because, well, who doesn't love to watch movies at the park and then feed the ducks?

Michelle lays out a blanket on the grass in a prime movie-viewing spot.  “This’ll do just fine,” she says, plopping down on the ground without much grace.  She grabs my hand and pulls me down so that I’m sitting right next to her.  “Anna and I are going to snuggle, so you two can fend for yourselves,” she tells Adam and Peter who have yet to do anything other than stand and stare. 

            “Where do we get to sit?” Hannah asks.  She has refused to let go of Peter’s hand and stares apprehensively at the other people around us.  “What if the blanket gets wet?”

            Danny shoves his twin playfully.  “C’mon, Hannah, it’ll be okay.  You can sit on me or Peter if you don’t like it.”

            “Thanks for volunteering me, bud,” Peter says as he sits crisscross on the ground next to me – Adam has already claimed a spot on the other side of Michelle – and pulls the twins into his lap.  “Does this work?”

            “You betcha.”

            “Are you guys excited for the movie?” Michelle asks the twins. 

            Hannah nods.  “Mhm.  Danny and I love _The Lion King_ ,” she answers.  “It’s easily one of our favorites.”

            “What she said,” Danny chimes in. 

            “It’s a classic,” Adam says.  “The second one is also cinematic gold.”

            “Didn’t know that you had such an appreciation for fine Disney movies, Adam,” Peter says through stifled laughter.  He absentmindedly laces his fingers through mine and squeezes. 

            “Shhhh, it’s starting!”  Danny and Hannah say this simultaneously as they wave their hands in front of us to enforce us to be quiet. 

            Despite the fact that we were told to remain quiet by them, Danny and Hannah are allowed to make comments throughout the entire movie.  They squeal and cry at all the right times – such as when Mufasa died – and sing along to every song perfectly. 

            By the end, Hannah’s eyelids are drooping over eyes that have trouble focusing, and Danny is letting out constant yawns and smacking his lips together.  “What time is it?” Peter whispers to me.

            “’Bout that time,” I reply.  “It is 8:30,” is my answer when he glowers at me.  “Time to take them home?”

            “Yeah, probably; they both seem pretty tired to me.”

            “Mkay, if you say so.”  At this point, Hannah’s eyes are closed and she is snoring softly.  Peter has her on one hip and is holding Danny’s hand with his free one.  “I’ll see you later, okay?”

            “Can do, Anna.”  Peter leans down and gives me a swift kiss before bringing his younger siblings back to the car. 

            “I’m gonna head out too, if that’s alright with you, dear,” Adam says to Michelle.

            “’Course it is – it gives me and Anna some girl time.”

            They kiss each other quickly and then Adam gets up and heads off to his car. 

            Michelle, sighing, stands up and stretches her arms above her head before extending a hand to me.  “Wanna walk around the park some?”

            “Sure thing,” I reply, taking her hand and allowing her to hoist me up. 

            We continue holding hands as we walk because, well, what else would best friends do? 

            After making a lap around the entire park saying no more than small talk, Michelle sits down at the edge of the pond and pats the ground next to her.  She pulls half a loaf of bread out of her purse.  “I figured this would be a good pastime, if you’re up for it.”

            I smile.  “Of course,” I say, taking a seat next to her.  She hands me some of the bread.  “Thanks.”

            “No problem.”

            We toss our bread out into the water in silence, left to our respective thoughts.  The fish swarm around the pieces and the ducks hastily make their way from the other side of the pond at the sight of food. 

            Michelle sighs.  “It’s nice to spend time together, just the two of us,” she says with a grin, tossing the last of her bread for the animals.  “But, it would seem that it is probably time to get heading home.”  She stands, and extends a hand to me, hoisting me up.  “It was good to see you.”  Michelle embraces me in a warm hug, which I eagerly return.

            “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?” I say.

            “You betcha.”


	3. First Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love awkward first dates, am I right?

“So Saturday works for you?”  
  
            “You betcha.  I’ll see you then!”  I hang up my phone and then turn to face Michelle.  “So, he, um, wants to go out on Saturday,” I tell her.  
  
            The shriek that escapes her lips gives me a headache.  “That’s so great, Anna!” she squeals, throwing her arms around me and squeezing.  “What are you going to wear?  Where are you guys going?  Do you think he’ll kiss you?”  
            I gently ease out of Michelle’s arms and straighten my clothes, which had become disheveled by her hug.  “I’m not entirely sure, dear.”  It’s not like this is my first date ever – goodness, I’ve been on _many_ a date, but only with the other gods on Olympus.  Mortals are so squishy and vulnerable.  “You can help dress me, if you want.”  
  
            She fist pumps the air and lets out a whoop of excitement.  “Oh this is going to be _awesome_!” she says.  “I know exactly what to make you wear!”  She pauses.  “Well, I will when I know what you guys are doing.”  
  
            “You’ll be the first to know after I do, alright?”  
  
            “Deal!”  
  
  
  
Michelle rummages through her closet, doing her best to find an outfit for me.  “So you’re just going out to dinner?”  
  
            “Yep.”  
  
            “Fancy?”  
  
            “Not really, unless you count Panda Express to be the crème de la crème of the socialite ladder.”  
  
            Michelle turns to face me, sticking out her tongue before returning to her closet that is filled to the brim with clothing.  She pulls out a pair of dark jean shorts and throws them at my face.  “Put those on,” she says without pausing her search.  Next, a cream-colored shirt with dark teal flowers on it is tossed at me.  “That too.”  
  
            I comply, dressing myself while Michelle finds the perfect pair of shoes.  “Is this okay?” I ask her once she hands me a pair of grey striped Toms.  The shirt is slightly loose and hangs from my frame very well and the shorts fit perfectly – the joy of this body being the same size as Michelle’s.  I slip the shoes on my feet and stand there, waiting for Michelle to finish her appraisal.  
  
            A smile breaks out on her face and she bounces up and down, clapping and squealing like a small child. “Perfect!”  She ceases her bouncing and places her hands on her hips.  “I should do this for a living.”  I roll my eyes, causing hers to narrow.  “Stuff it,” she scolds.  “You look great and you know it.”  
  
            I turn and look at myself in the mirror and I can’t help but admit that Michelle is right.  I do look pretty good, despite my prior reservations to the whole ordeal.  “I suppose I do,” I say.  I plop down on her bed and let out a long sigh.  “Is all of this really necessary?”  
  
            “You bet it is.”  
  
            “Hmph.  If you say so.”  
  
            “I do!”  Michelle grabs my arm and pulls me off her bed.  “Now let’s get you over there,” she says.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Anna!”  Peter’s face lights up when he sees me, and he jogs over to where Michelle has dropped me off, giving me a hug when he reaches me.  “It’s…nice to see you again,” he says, tripping over his words a little and quickly releasing me from his arms.  His face is a bright shade of red.  
  
            “Hi, Peter,” I say, smiling.  
  
            “So, do you wanna go get some food?”  
  
            I nod.  “You bet.”  
            Shyly, Peter grabs my hand, interlocking our fingers and leading me to the door.  
  
            Dinner is not that big of an affair.  We eat our meal mostly in silence with awkward small talk being our only conversation.  We finish our food quickly and then wait outside for Peter’s mom to come pick him up.  
  
           “That was…nice,” he says, smiling a little and glancing at me.  
  
            “The food was good,” I reply, looking straight ahead.  
            Peter opens his mouth to say something, but cannot seem to find the words, choosing instead to close his mouth and shove his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched.  
  
           “What?” I ask, turning to him.  
  
            “You just…don’t seem that enthusiastic about this.”  
  
            Sighing, I say, “this is my first…date with a mortal, alright?  It was very different from what I was expecting.”  
  
            “Oh.  I guess that makes sense,” he mumbles.  
  
            I slip my arm through his and grin.  “That doesn’t mean it was bad, alright?  Don’t worry about it.”  I give him a playful shove.  
  
            He shoves me back.  “Alright, Anna.  I trust you.”  His smile is back.  We stare out at the parking lot, not saying much but it is enough.  “That looks like my mom,” he says as a silver car pulls in front of the restaurant.  “I had a nice time today.”  
  
            “Me too.”  
  
            Peter gives me a strong hug before climbing into the front seat of the car and driving away. </p>


	4. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Peter have their first kiss (ew cooties).

We’re sitting there. That’s all we’re doing, just sitting there. His arm isn’t even around me. His thigh is pressed against mine, and his fingertips dance over my palm, but that is the only contact this boy will allow me. Maybe it’s because the mortals who are acting as my parents aren’t home. Maybe it’s because he’s afraid my father, Zeus, will smite him if he tries to touch me. Or maybe he’s just never sat on a couch with a girl before and watched a movie. Maybe it just comes more natural to me because I’m two thousand years older. 

Maybe he doesn’t know how I’d react to his touch.

I suppose that’s a legitimate concern, seeing as how I could turn him into a toad if I no longer found him satisfactory – the only problem is, I don’t know if I would. He’s a very nice boy, if I do say so myself, even though I don’t know how well I can trust my instinct, seeing as this is only the third or fourth time we’ve hung out. 

He moves his hand away from mine and places it in his lap.

I sigh.

“You okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah.”

Peter turns and faces me. “No, really, are you okay?”

“It’s just…am I intimidating to you? Do I scare you? Have I done something wrong?” The questions rush out of my mouth and I realize that this mortal might mean more than I want him to.

He tilts his head to the side. “What?” His eyebrows furrow together. “Why would you think that?”

“You won’t touch me.”

He chews his bottom lip while thinking. “I mean…I wasn’t exactly sure how you felt about that – the touching, that is. You’re a goddess – literally – and I don’t want to break any rules and have you or your parents or siblings come after me to protect you.” His head falls and his cheeks flush. “I’m sorry.”

Giggling, I reply, “it’s fine. I get that this is probably more daunting than you’re used to with dating girls; their dads probably only threaten to shoot at your feet as opposed to smiting you where you sit.”

“Your dad could do that?”

“Don’t worry about that.”

There is a pause in our conversation before he tentatively says, “having a goddess as your first girlfriend is actually extremely terrifying.”

“First girlfriend?”

His face grows redder. “Maybe.”

“You’re joking.” I blink. “You have to be joking.”

“Nope.”

“That explains a lot.”

“What does that mean?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Peter grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him. “No, really. What do you mean?”

My eyes widen at his sudden outburst. “It’s just…the other minor gods that are smitten with me usually, oh, actually try to touch me or kiss me. I’ve read books about mortals and how, if they’ve never had a significant other before, they’re extremely nervous and unsure about anything and everything. Immortals, on the other hand, are much different. Most of us have no reservations.” I shrug.

Awkwardly, Peter scoots closer to me and throws his arm around my shoulder. “Like this?”

“Oh, sure, sweetheart.”

He scowls. “That’s not very reassuring.”

I nuzzle my nose against his cheek. “I know.”

“Hmph.”

“It’s more like…this,” I say, crawling into his lap, lacing my fingers behind his head and pulling our bodies very close together. 

“Um.”

“Come on, Peter,” I whisper in his ear. “You wanted to know what it was like.” I press myself against him. “Gods are much more intimate than you’re used to, I suppose.”

“I can be intimate!”

I snort. “I’m sure.”

Eyebrows creased together, Peter does his best to lean forward and presses his lips to mine. It lasts but a second. 

“How was that?”

I say nothing.

“Anna, really, how was it?”

I kiss him again, making sure this one lasts a little longer. “Nice.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, I’m with you, okay?  Always.”  I do my best to make eye contact with Peter as I say this, but he’s not making it very easy.  “Peter, please, I need you to understand this.” 

            “I get it, Anna, I get it.”  He waves me away.  “But I can do this mission on my own.”  He takes his controller in his hands again, getting the cutest look of concentration on his face.

            Rolling my eyes, I slump back against the couch.  “Yeah, but you have to admit that it’d be more fun if the two of us were playing it together,” I mutter.

            “Did you say something?” he asks, not fully diverging his attention from the TV. 

            “Me?  No, never.”

            “Sarcasm is not appreciated here, Anna,” he retorts, shooting a couple of people but taking some serious damage himself.

            “Peter, you do realize that this is just a video game, right?”

            “Of course I do.”

            “Then why are you taking it so seriously?”

            Even though I can’t see his face, I can feel the indignant expression on it.  “Anna!  These virtual people are relying on me – without my help, they won’t be able to get to a safe place on this planet.”

            “I realize that, dearest, but don’t you agree that it would be better for them if both of us were helping?  I mean, this is a multiplayer game after all.”

            “While that may be true, I’ve got this, Anna.  Don’t worry!”

            “What part of ‘I’m with you’ did you not understand?”

            Peter pauses the game.  “You okay?”

            I sigh.  “Not exactly.  I was looking forward to playing a game with my boyfriend, not watching him try to impress me with his so-called skills.  You don’t need to impress me, Peter.  I’m an immortal goddess; if I did not approve of you, I would not be here.”

            Blushing slightly, Peter hands me the other controller.  “Sorry, Anna.  Wanna start the mission over together?”

            I smile.  “Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was this writing prompt thing that my friend reblogged on tumblr, and the first line of this was one of the prompts! my friend asked for this one and a couple others, so the next few will probably also be from it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another request!

I stare at Michelle as she lies on the floor, groaning loudly.  “I think that I’m gonna die, Anna,” she moans.  “My soul is literally going to depart from my body.”

            “Maybe we shouldn’t have gone on that long of a run then, should we?”

            “I’m never trying to keep up with you again,” she tells me.  “How did you manage to run seven miles and not die?”

            I shrug.  “I’ve always been in good shape,” I say nonchalantly.

            “So have I, but this is ridiculous Anna.  I think my entire body is on fire.”

            “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” I offer. 

             Michelle rolls over onto her stomach and all I hear is a muffled “mmph” which I take as a yes.  Sitting down, I tentatively place my hands on her back and start trying to massage the soreness out of her muscles.  From the noise she makes, I’ve either killed Michelle or it’s working.  She turns her head to the side and says, “good God, Anna that feels amazing.”

             “I’m glad.”

             She sits up and stretches.  “Next time, we’re only running for as long as I can.  Having you basically drag me that last mile or so was embarrassing and it’s not happening again.”  She narrows her eyes.  “And you’re _not_ telling anyone that happened – if anything, I’m the one who had to make sure that you could keep up!”

             “Of course, Michelle,” I say.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew spooks his little sister

“Boo!”  Andrew jumps out from around the corner at Hannah and Danny, a big grin on his face.

            A grin which immediately disappears at the sight of his little sister’s trembling lower lip and wide eyes. 

            “Oh, oh no, no, Hannah, please, it’s okay,” Andrew starts stumbling over his words.  “Hannah, no, really, it’s just me – it’s Andrew, please don’t—” Hannah bursts into tears.  She flops down onto the floor, wailing loudly.

            Danny frowns.  “You know she doesn’t like being scared, Andrew,” he scolds. 

            Sighing, Andrew nods at his little brother.  “Yeah, I know.”  Andrew kneels down and cups Hannah’s face.  “Hey,” he says softly.  She doesn’t look up, but instead continues crying.  “Hannah.”

            A sniffle.

            “Hannah, it’s okay.”

            Another sniffle.

            “Hannah, dear, it’s just me, Andrew,” he says, tilting her face up so she can see him.  “I’m not a big scary monster, okay?  I promise.  I’m just your lame older brother.”

            “You—you’re not the lame one,” Hannah says with a hiccup.  “That’s,” another hiccup, “Peter.  He’s super lame.”  Her tears have mostly stopped.

            “Are you sure that I’m just not as lame as he is?”

            Hannah pauses to think.  “That’s probably true.  Peter’s the lamest, then you, then Danny.  I’m not lame at all.” 

            “Well, at least I have Peter beat,” Andrew says, pulling his little sister close for a hug.  “Sorry that I scared you.”

            “It’s okay,” she mumbles, face buried in his neck.  “I still love you.”

            “I love you too, Hannah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend Kat REALLY loves Andrew so she sent me a bunch of requests involving him, and this was one of my faves :D
> 
> I guess it's nice to portray him as a nice guy because he really is he and Peter just have problems oops


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more I love you prompts! Sorry there are just so many and I really like doing them! this one is "as a goodbye"

I pull my lips away from Peter’s.  “I really do need to get going, love,” I whisper against his mouth.  “Father will be very upset if I am not back at Olympus in time.”

            “I’m well aware,” Peter replies, giving me another little peck.  “But what harm can he do?”

            Sighing, I say, “Peter, I know you’re joking, but that is not a joking matter.  Father could easily turn you to dust if he wished.”

            “I know, but I’m not entirely sure if I’m ready to say goodbye.”  He gives me another kiss, but this one is longer and has more meaning.  “I can, however, tell you that I love you.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yes, because I do.  I love you, Anna, I really do.”  His eyes crinkle with his smile.  “I love you to the moon and back, I love you as brightly as the sun shines.”  He purses his lips.  “Don’t let Apollo know I said that one.” 

            My grin matches his.  “I will not.”

            He shakes his head.  “As I was saying, I do love you, Anna.  I love you as much as a silly mortal can love an immortal and powerful goddess.”

            “Well, I, an immortal and powerful goddess, love you as well.”  I nuzzle our noses together.  “I love you in ways that your mortal mind cannot comprehend.”

            Peter huffs.  “Way to one-up me there, Anna.”

            “Oh, it’s absolutely no problem, Peter!  I always do my best to impress you,” I say with a dazzling smile.  “It is an unfortunate curse that I bear.”

            “Didn’t you say that you had to go or your dad would be mad?”

            Sighing, I nod.  “Yes, but I suppose there is time for one more goodbye.”  Peter closes his eyes and leans in, but I merely place a finger to his lips.  “I love you,” is all that I say before departing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't always terrible! they were, at one point, happy I promise it can happen again


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you as a form of thanks

Peter presses his ear to the door of his father’s study, doing his best to listen in on the conversation taking place within. 

            “…is it really necessary to be this harsh on him, Dad?” asks Andrew.  “Peter is going through a rough patch at the moment, and I don’t think that Mom would be pleased with how much pressure you’re putting on him.”

            Peter hears his dad’s sigh through the door.  “I realize as much, but if he can’t handle stress when he is not at the highest points in his life, he will never make it anywhere in this world.”

            “While that may be true, Dad, he’s just sixteen.  He’s not as well-equipped as we are when it comes to handling our emotions and sorting through our feelings.”

            “I am well aware,” their father says flatly.  “However, I’m also surprised at how much you’re willing to defend your younger brother at the moment.  You’ve never spoken up this much in his favor before.”

            “I-I know this, but I just, sort of, figured that he might need a little bit of help right now.  Being separated from Anna is really taking a toll on him, and, well, I don’t want to see Peter upset about a girl when we, as his family, have ample opportunity to help him feel better.”  Andrew pauses as their father says something that Peter cannot make out.  “I’m sorry for speaking out of turn, Dad, but I felt that it was important.  I’ll let you get back to your work now.”

            Peter leaps back from the door and around the corner as Andrew opens the door and leaves their father’s study.  Sighing, Andrew runs a hand through his hair and quietly mutters something to himself that Peter can’t hear. 

            Andrew then starts in the way of Peter’s hiding spot, causing the boy to retreat further down the hall into another nook.  Andrew stops halfway down the hall and frowns.  “I know you’re there, Peter,” he says. 

            Blushing, Peter steps out of his hiding place.  “Sorry, Andrew,” he mumbles.

            “Don’t be,” his brother replies, shaking his head.  “How much of that did you overhear?”

            “Um, most of it,” Peter says.  “It, uh, means a lot that you would stand up to Dad for me.”

            Andrew waves his hand as if to dismiss the matter.  “Don’t worry about it.”  He turns on his heel to go.

            “I love you,” Peter blurts.  “And…thank you.”

            Andrew’s eyes widen slightly, but there is no other sign that he is surprised.  “I…love you, too, Peter,” he says awkwardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, Kat really loves Andrew and this is another one of her requests! I really like writing interactions between these two, so here's another one lmao
> 
> basically: they're both super awkward


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saying I love you from very far away

“I!” shouts Danny.

            “Love you!” is the reply he hears from three different voices in three different directions. 

            Frowning, he shouts again, “I!”

            Once more the response of “love you!” is heard; only this time, the voices seem further away.  Danny purses his lips and places his hands on his hips.  “I know they’re around here somewhere,” he mutters to himself.  Slowly but surely, Danny makes his way around the house, calling out whenever he deems it necessary, his siblings always answering his “I” with an enthusiastic “love you!” 

            Finally, after not saying much for a while and traveling very quietly, Danny hears a giggle.  Grinning, he turns on his heel and bounds over to the window, pulling back the curtain to reveal a rather shocked Hannah.  “Found you!” he exclaims triumphantly.  “I!”

            “Love you,” his twin replies begrudgingly.  “How did you find me?”

            “You laughed,” he says simply.  “I’d know that laugh anywhere.”  Danny pulls his twin into an uncomfortable – for her, anyways – bear hug.  “Love you.”

            “C’mon,” Hannah says, grabbing Danny’s hand, “let’s go find Peter and Andrew!” 

            The two dash off down the hall together with only muffled laughter to warn their brothers. 

            “We!” the twins shout.

            “Love you!” One voice is close by, but the other seems to be on the opposite side of the house.  Working together, the twins easily root Peter out from his hiding place under their dining room table. 

            “Looks like you got me,” Peter says, grabbing his younger siblings and pulling them close.  “Now, let’s go get Andrew!”

            The three of them scramble up the grand staircase in the front of the house, calling out “we!” and waiting with bated breath for Andrew’s “love you!”

            The reply comes from the movie room, and all three younger Arquette children bolting towards the oldest’s voice.  They burst through the door and immediately tackle Andrew, who is lying on the couch. 

            A muffled “love you” is heard from the Andrew as his younger siblings pile on top of him, laughing heartily.

            “We love you too,” they say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I need to stop writing to much what is happening
> 
> basically I just really love these four and this game seemed really cute and just yeah


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "I love you, said but muffled by a scarf"

Fingers intertwined, Adam and Michelle stroll lazily along the trail.  It’s not too strenuous of a hike; the path is paved and there is no serious incline.  It is, however, perfect for a calm afternoon walk during the chilly November weather.

            The trail ends at a brook, and some of the rocks on the bank have been arranged into a makeshift bench.  Michelle sits down and pats the spot next to her for Adam, and he slides in next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. 

            They sit there like that for a while, not saying much other than observations about the fish in the water or the branches above their heads.  The wind picks up and Michelle shivers, pulling her scarf higher so that it covers her nose.  She sneaks a peek at Adam – he’s staring up at the sky and watching the clouds go by.  His nose and cheeks and ears are pink from the cold and Michelle sighs internally; he should have known to bring a scarf or a hat.  Adam’s eyes move from the sky to Michelle’s face.  “Looking at anything in particular?” he asks.

            Her cheeks flush from more than just the cold.  “Not much,” she squeaks, embarrassed to be caught staring.

            Adam’s lips curve into a half-smile.  “Okay.”

            Michelle looks down and mumbles, “I love you.”

            “Hm?”

            “I love you,” she repeats, a little louder this time, but still somewhat muffled by her scarf. 

            “I can’t quite hear you,” Adam says.  He lifts his hand to her face and pulls her scarf down.  “What was that?”

            “I love you,” Michelle says for a third time, meeting Adam’s eyes. 

            “I love you, too,” he says, bringing his lips to hers for a brief moment before breaking away and smiling. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the prompt "I told you that you would get stuck, you moron"

Andrew places a hand on his face at the sight of his younger brother.  Peter is hanging from the banister for the main staircase in the front room.  “I told you that you would get stuck, you moron.”

            “What are you talking about, Andrew?” Peter retorts, his voice a little strained.  “I-I’m doing just fine.”

            Andrew notices his brother’s cheeks darkening from the effort required to hold himself up.  “Are you really, now?”

            “Yep!” Peter’s voice is a little higher than usual. 

            “Y’know, we should probably help him,” Danny says, tugging on Andrew’s pants.  “It was mine and Hannah’s fault.”

            This, in this case, is true.  Danny and Hannah had begged Peter to slide down the banister because they did not feel like they were big enough to do so safely.  Peter, being the impulsive teenage boy that he is, agreed to do so.  And now the Arquette siblings are stuck in this situation – Peter dangling from the banister railing and the other three assessing the situation. 

            Sighing, Andrew nods.  “You are correct, Danny.”

            “Should we try pulling him up?” Hannah suggests. 

            “What if that makes him lose his grip?” Danny says. 

            “He could climb down,” Hannah says.  “Sort of, like, hand over hand?”

            “That’s probably not that safe,” Andrew says. 

            “Well, whatever you do, can you do it sooner rather than later?” Peter says.  “I think I’m slipping.”

            Andrew rolls his sleeves up and takes a deep breath.  “Here goes nothing,” he says.  Andrew holds out his hands for Peter to grab on to.  Peter takes a hold of one of Andrew’s hands and brings his other further up one of the poles of the ornate railing.  After a few more pulls, Peter’s hand reaches the top of the railing.  From there, Andrew grabs him under his arms and hoists him over the railing, dropping Peter rather unceremoniously onto the floor.  “Did it,” he says triumphantly. 

            “Did what?” their mother asks, poking her head out of the doorway of her bedroom. 

            All four of the Arquette children jump at the sound of their mother’s voice.  “Nothing!” they say simultaneously. 

            “Of course,” their mother says, smiling. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew makes a friend
> 
> (this particular chapter is rated probably like T)

The loud and incessant beeping of his alarm abruptly wakes Andrew from his sleep.  Muttering a stream of curses, he reaches for his alarm clock, pining for the sweet release of the snooze button.  Finally, his hand slams down on the clock, quieting its screams.  “Thank God,” he mumbles, voice still thick with sleep.  Andrew rubs his eyes before opening them; the world around him blurry until he puts his glasses on – lopsided at first but quickly remedied.  He gropes around his bedside table for his phone, pulling up the weather app – among other things – so as to be prepared for the day ahead.  After replacing his phone, he sits up and stretches, emitting a low groan.  Running a hand through his hair, Andrew lets out a soft yawn as he walks to his bathroom.  His glasses are quickly replaced with contacts and then he brushes his teeth – he hates the taste of sleep in his mouth. 

He returns to his room and stands in front of his closet, perusing his clothes for a suitable outfit.  It’s Tuesday, so instead of classes he has his internship at the local courthouse.  He ends up choosing a pair of well-tailored khakis and a navy blue button down.  He throws a dark grey sweater vest over the shirt because it’s supposed to be a cold November day.  His socks are a bit more unorthodox – a bright yellow pair that reaches his calves that is decorated with dinosaurs and UFOs that Hannah gave him for his birthday a year ago.  He smiles at the thought of his little sister picking out the socks, adamant that Andrew would love them. 

Once he’s dressed, Andrew returns to the bathroom; this time to tackle the problem of his hair.  He has always been cursed with considerable bed head and today is no exception.  After combing it out to the best of his ability, he styles his curls with just a bit of hair gel to keep them in place.  “It’ll do,” he says, examining his reflection.  He moves into the kitchen of his two bedroom one occupant apartment right off campus and grabs a breakfast bar out of the cabinet, but not before noticing how bare the shelves are.  “I should probably go grocery shopping sometime soon,” he notes. 

Eventually, Andrew makes his way downtown and arrives at the courthouse.  He is greeted, like always, by the secretary at the front desk, who gives him a bright smile and a “good morning, Mr. Arquette” before handing him a stack of folders of work for the day.  Idly flipping through the papers, Andrew loads onto the elevator with a few other people and travels up to the fifth floor of the building where he spends every Tuesday and Thursday.  There isn’t much of note in the files today – just a couple minor criminal cases that he needs to compile and organize evidence for.  Sighing, he steps out of the elevator like clockwork and immediately makes his way to his desk without looking up from his papers.  He nonchalantly tosses them on his desk when he reaches it before walking to the coffee maker across the room.  Andrew pours a cup of coffee and adds exactly two creamers and two sugars, as he always does.  Back at his desk, he plops down in his rolling chair, causing it to slide just a bit across the carpeted floor. 

His work is finished quickly. 

“Well, great,” he mutters as he glances at his watch and realizes he still has thirty minutes until his 11:45 lunch break. 

“What’s up?”

Andrew looks up and meets eyes with Cece, the girl who has the desk across from his – a wall separates them, but Andrew doesn’t consider it tall enough to really classify their desk spaces as cubicles.  She has freckles over just about every exposed inch of tanned skin, soft hazel eyes framed by thick dark glasses, and unnecessarily curly reddish brown hair. 

“I’m just done for the day already,” he huffs, annoyed.  “I still have half an hour before lunch and then nothing to do after that.”

Cece nods in understanding.  “I get that,” she says.  Her eyes shy away nervously before she brings them back to his.  “Would you, uh, wanna get lunch together when you have your break?”

Andrew shrugs.  “Sure.”  He notices his response brings a slight flush to her cheeks, and he feels one on his face as well.  For what reason, he isn’t quite sure. 

“Cool,” she says.  “Where do you wanna go?”

“Uh, anywhere, really,” he replies.  “Do you like sandwiches?”

“Mhm!  Sounds good to me.”

With that, Cece returns to her work, her face noticeably redder than before.  Andrew chooses to browse through the internet, flipping through random news articles. 

“Are you ready?” Cece asks, jolting Andrew back to reality.  She’s standing so that he can see her full outfit – a loose gray shirt paired with a navy pencil skirt and brown ankle boots.  She looks nice, so Andrew tells her as much as he locks his computer and stands.  Cece flushes.  “Thanks,” she says quietly with a small smile. 

“No problem.”

They walk out of the office together and down a couple blocks to a local sandwich shop, not saying much other than small talk.  Andrew offers to pay for Cece’s food – he knows he has significantly more money than she does, and there’s nothing wrong with showing a small amount of kindness every once in a while. 

Their table conversation is, thankfully, more interesting.

“So, tell me about yourself,” Cece says before taking a bite of her panini – that she’s dipped in her tomato soup because, as she told Andrew earlier, she doesn’t like raw tomatoes, but she likes the tomato flavor.  “I know the basics; three younger siblings, super-rich family, you’re currently a pre-law student.  Anything else?”

“Not much,” Andrew says.  “I’m not a very interesting person.”

“C’mon, there’s no way that’s true,” Cece teases him.  Her eyes and bright and trained on his face, genuinely interested in what Andrew has to say.

He’s not used to this.

“My favorite color is navy blue?” he says, but it comes out as more of a question than a statement. 

“Like the shirt you’re wearing?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

Cece nods.  “How come?”

“Uh, that’s a good question.  I wouldn’t say that I really have a reason, per se.  I just like it.”

“Understandably.  Mine is yellow.  But, not that super bright high-lighter yellow, but a softer pastel yellow.”

“That goes well with navy,” Andrew comments.

“It sure does,” Cece says, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  Her cheeks redden again.

“I’m wearing socks that my little sister picked out for me,” Andrew blurts, not sure where his sudden confidence in the conversation came from. 

Cece lets the smile spread.  “Oh?”

Blushing profusely, Andrew sticks his leg out from under the table and tugs up his pants leg, revealing his dinosaur and alien socks.  “Yep.”

“They’re adorable,” Cece says, her grin reaching her eyes and making them shine.  “Are the two of you close?”

Andrew’s eyebrows knit together.  “I’d say so, yes.”  He pauses.  “She’s a sweet and silly girl.  She’s got our dad’s headstrong and stubborn attitude.  Danny, her twin, is much more willing to take a backseat to his sister’s antics.  They’re good kids overall.”

“I wish I had siblings,” Cece says.  “Well, I mean, I _technically_ have six siblings, but they’re all from my parents’ second relationships.  I don’t know them that well.”

“Huh, okay.  Your parents didn’t want any more kids with each other?”

Cece blushes redder than Andrew previously thought possible. “My parents weren’t, uh, together when they had me,” she mumbles. 

“That’s okay,” Andrew says a little too quickly.  “It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” Cece says. 

They slide back into a mostly comfortable silence as they finish their food, neither truly wanting to continue that conversation.  A little bit more small talk is made, but Andrew feels like he crossed a line, worries that he upset her.  Once they’re done eating, they quietly make their way back to work, Cece sitting down in her desk chair – with a little more force than usual – and Andrew asking his coworkers if they need help. 

All of them say that Cece is the only one who has any extra work. 

“So, uh, what can I do?” Andrew nervously asks, his usual suave attitude completely down the drain. 

Without looking up, Cece hands him a stack of folders, her eyes trained on her computer screen.  “Can you put the evidence for these cases in some sort of order?  I know that’s what you’re best at,” she adds, sneaking a peek at him before returning her attention to her work.  “It would mean a lot.”

“Sure thing,” he says, taking the files and immediately setting to work.

It doesn’t take him long; like Cece said, this is what he’s best at.  For Andrew, there’s just something immensely relaxing about ordering information.

“I finished,” he tells her, handing her back the folders.

“Thanks,” she says, with a smile that he can tell is genuine.  He hopes that means that their awkward lunch conversation is in the past, literally and figuratively. 

“Are you, uh, doing anything after this?” he asks.

Frowning, Cece grabs her planner and scans her day.  “Nope.”

“Wanna do something after work?”

“Sure!” she says, her frown literally turning upside-down and lighting up her face. 

And it goes like that for a few weeks; Andrew helps Cece with her extra work, they grab lunch, they hang out after both class and the courthouse.  She laughs at him the first time she sees him in casual clothes – he apparently didn’t give off the vibe of someone who would wear athletic pants and a t-shirt, even when alone.  He gets revenge when he finds out she has a tattoo of a puppy that looks similar to Blue on her shoulder that was the result of a lost bet.  Andrew finds himself blushing almost as often as Cece – a serious feat, once he gets to know her better.  Cece finds herself smiling and laughing a lot more than she ever thought she would around anyone.  They both find themselves stuttering and stammering when they brush hands or arms or legs.

It happens one night, as the saying goes.  They are sitting there when their hands just brush against each other and all of the sudden—

They are holding hands.  Fingers interlocked and faces red. 

Andrew’s not entirely sure what led him to this point, and he’s not entirely upset about it either.  There are worse things in life. 

Since neither of them have dropped the other’s hand, Cece scoots a little closer to Andrew, near enough for their thighs to press together. Slowly and yet all at once, they’re snuggling.  Andrew’s arm has made its way around Cece’s shoulders, coming to rest on her upper arm, holding her close.  Cece has curled herself up against him.

They’re still holding hands. 

The episode of the show they are watching ends, and Cece glances up at Andrew, making eye contact.

Her glasses are a little askew on her face, her hair is up in a messy bun, a few of the curls falling out and framing her face perfectly.  Her lips are a rosy pink and Andrew is acutely aware of her body pressed against his. 

And then, they’re kissing. 

It’s simple, just lips pressed to lips with a small sigh – Andrew isn’t sure if it’s from him or her. 

It lasts but a few seconds before Cece pulls away, but Andrew just drags her back in.

God, how he loves the taste of her lips.

God, how he hasn’t realized how much he’s needed this.  How much he’s _wanted_ this. 

How much he enjoys kissing this girl.

Because, _God_ , does he like kissing her.

Her lips mold perfectly to his, breathy sighs leaving her mouth between each kiss.  

He slides a hand under her shirt, not truly realizing, and he grows dizzy from the feel of her skin and her lips and just—

Her.

His hand finds her bra and she gasps a little, causing Andrew to draw his hand back. 

“No, no, no,” she whispers, lips still against his.  “It’s not a bad noise, silly boy.”

And so he continues, eliciting small gasps and sighs – and what might even constitute as moans – from this beautiful, beautiful girl on his couch. 

Before either of them realize it, her shirt is on the floor and Andrew gets to take in every inch of freckled skin that he couldn’t see earlier. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, pressing soft lips against soft skin, loving the shivers he sends down her spine with each one.  “Absolutely beautiful.”

Cece giggles, and runs a hand through Andrew’s hair, mussing it up.  “That’s very kind of you to say,” she says.  His lips find a sensitive spot and she grabs a handful of his hair.  “Be careful,” she whispers. 

“Of course.”

Andrew’s hands and mouth explore the rest of Cece’s torso, and he continues to hum her praises as he does so.

He never goes lower, afraid of what might happen. 

Eventually, their kisses slow until they stop completely.

Andrew glimpses at the clock.

1:38 AM.

“Do you, uh, want to stay the night?” he asks Cece.  “Not, like, in a sexual way, but more of an it’s really late and I don’t want you going out alone way.”

Cece presses their lips together again.  “If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t, that’s why I offered,” Andrew says rather matter-of-factly before bringing his lips to Cece’s jaw again. 

Andrew sits up and hands Cece her shirt back.  He frowns, noticing that she’s wearing jeans and a cute top.  “Do you, uh, want something more comfortable to wear to bed?”

“That’d be nice, yeah,” she says.

Taking her by the hand, Andrew leads Cece back to his room – it’s a little messier than he would have liked for it to be, but what can he say?  He’s been busy.

He gives her a t-shirt and a pair of old gym shorts.  “Does this work?”  She nods.  Face reddening, he stammers out, “d-do you, uh, want me to, uh, turn around while you do this or…?”

“That’s up to you,” she says, sauntering towards him with a confidence that he did not know she possessed before ghosting their lips together in a movement that makes him want more.  Rather unceremoniously, she peels off her shirt and tosses it on the ground by his bed.  Staring Andrew in the eyes, she unsnaps her bra and wowee does he see a lot more of this girl that he ever thought he would.

But she’s still gorgeous to him.

She slips on his shirt with a wink.

He turns around while she changes her pants. 

Her arms wrap around his waist and she pulls him close, pressing a couple kisses to his back.  “Are you gonna get ready for bed, or just stand there all night?”

Blushing profusely, Andrew squeaks out a “yes” before going to his bathroom to brush his teeth and take out his contacts.  Once back, he takes off his shirt – Cece does not hide that she admires what she sees – and puts on a pair of basketball shorts.  He crawls into his bed, saying a prayer of thanks that it’s a double, and motions to Cece to join him.

And that she does.

Soon enough, they’re once again a tangle of limbs.

Andrew’s hands and mouth feel and taste what has been hiding beneath her bra. 

Cece’s hands travel up and down Andrew’s bare torso, memorizing the skin. 

They both are left breathless and shivering. 

With one last kiss, Cece bids Andrew goodnight and rolls over, pressing her body against his with a small, satisfied sigh. 

Andrew pulls her closer than he thought was possible, enjoying the feel of the smaller girl against him.

And it lulls them both into a peaceful sleep. 

The next morning, Andrew wakes Cece with gentle kisses to her shoulder blades.

“Good morning,” he murmurs in between his kisses. 

She turns over and meets his mouth with her own, a soft sigh leaving her lips. 

“Good morning.”  With a yawn she asks, “what time is it?”

“11:30, on the dot.”

“In the morning?”

“Yes.”

“We’re very late for work.”

“Yes.”

“I guess we’ll just have to be a little bit later, won’t we?”

And with that, Andrew all but yanks Cece closer to him, instantly claiming her mouth with his, drawing a quiet moan out of her as he tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth. 

They tremble and gasp at the feel of each other.

Cece’s hands move to the waistline of Andrew’s pants, tugging at them a little bit.

“What is it?”

"Take them off.”

Andrew’s eyes shoot open and he scoots back.  “What?”  His jaw drops.  “I, uh, maybe not right now, Cece,” he says. 

Face turning extremely red, Cece withdraws into herself and curls up.  “Sorry,” she mumbles, looking away.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Andrew says, bringing her back to him and doing his best to make her look at him.  “It’s okay, Cece, I promise.”  He nuzzles his nose against hers.  “It was a heat of the moment question, don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

And with that, Cece opens back up, snuggling against Andrew.  “So, what does this mean for us?” she asks after a considerable pause.

“I have an idea,” Andrew says.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?”

“It means, that I should ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend.”

Although he can’t see her face, Andrew knows that Cece’s face flushes at his question.  “I would love that,” she says before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, know that this doesn't really constitute as a drabble, but here it is because I wasn't sure where else to put it, and I didn't want it being its own story, y'know? it's a birthday present for @kittykatkatfish on tumblr because (even though he's not like /super/ important to the plot) she loves Andrew and really wants me to write more about him. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
